In Love With A Girl
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "I'm in love with a girl who knows me better, fell for the woman just when I met her. Took my sweet time when I was bitter, someone understands. And she knows how to treat a fella right, give me that feeling every night, wants to make love when I wanna fight. Now someone understands me. I'm in love with the girl." Written for PSGProductions271


_**Disclaimer: Burn Notice and all of its characters belong to Matt Nix and the USA Network.**_

_** So, here's the deal folks, I've been thinking about **_**MissTink1987**_**'s comment on "A Man With No Country" when she stated "I wish they would make a TV movie about Michael and Fi like they did with Sam." and I was thinking that I think I'd like to do a multichapter in that format from Michael's POV from The Black Sands Pub all the way through the night that he leaves. Drop me a review and let me know what you guys think of the idea?**_

_** This fic is dedicated to **_**PSGProductions271****. **_**Thank you for supporting me in all of my fanfiction endeavors, be it Burn Notice or Castle. I adore you! I hope you enjoy this! :D **_

_** The idea for this fic came to me on my ride home when this song came on my iPhone and I started at my stereo like it was holding the key to every door in the world because this is just too perfect for Michael and Fi for me not to write it...also, I feel like it should be concerning that I can basically hear Michael's voice in my head while I'm writing, but it really doesn't bother me...strange? Possibly...**_

_"I'm in love with a girl who knows me better, fell for the woman just when I met her. _

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter, someone understands._

_And she knows how to treat a fella right, give me that feeling every night,_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight. Now someone understands me._

_I'm in love with the girl."_

_-"In Love With A Girl" Gavin DeGraw_

The feeling of relief when the gate outside the loft came into view was indescribable. The job had been long, tedious, and mentally taxing. Leave it to Sam to get the most difficult clientele. Fiona had been busy with one of her side projects, so we had been stuck dealing with the two overzealous models that were being stalked by a couple drug dealers by ourselves. It was about the time that the job had wrapped and the girls were thanking us that I took my leave of absence. There are only so many times an overly spray-tanned woman can try to throw herself at you before you voice your concerns about staining your favorite white shirt.

I pulled into the drive just as my watch hit noon, and was elated to find Fiona standing on the steps, her hands clasped together with that trademark grin of hers plastered just underneath the designer sunglasses. I couldn't help the grin as I threw the Charger in park and hopped out. She practically skipped down the stairs until she stood in front of me, her arms crossed behind her back and her face upturned towards mine.

"Hey, Fi." I greeted. I had honestly meant for it to have more volume, but I couldn't manage anything above the sigh of contentment. She smiled and leaned in to place a kiss to my cheek softly.

"Hello yourself. How was the job?" I groaned and rolled my eyes before lacing our fingers together and bringing her knuckles up to my lips.

"Exhausting. Do you _know_ how much work models can be?" I asked, my shouldesr slumping and my head lolling forward. She chuckled and massaged the junction where my shoulder met my neck.

"Actually, I do, believe it or not. I'm sorry I couldn't come help you guys. I'm sure that you were a hit with the ladies, though." She stated, the smirk on her face even audible in her words. I let my gaze drift up to hers and leveled a halfhearted glare at her.

"I've already got more of a woman than I can handle, I don't think that I could take on more responsibility." I shot her a wink, brushing her hair out of her face gently. She giggled, an honest to goodness giggle, and tucked her head under my chin, her hands resting on my chest comfortably. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her tightly to me, swaying us softly and placing a kiss to the top of her head. "What do you say we hit the shops and buy you a fancy new dress, maybe even some shoes, and have a night on the town." She pulled away, a twinkle in her eye like a kid on Christmas, and framed my face with her hands.

"You mean it?!" She squeaked, her nose brushing over mine. I let out a laugh and pulled her in for a deep kiss, my tongue flicking over the roof of her mouth before tangling with hers. When we pulled away, the air between us was charged with electricity and humid passion. I pressed my forehead against hers and nodded subtly.

"I mean it. I want to take my girlfriend to dinner, and then I have a surprise." I whispered, not wanting to break the mood that sizzled between the two of us.

"Oh, please, twist my arm." She teased before skipping around me and climbing into the passenger's seat of the Charger, leaving me standing dumbfounded for half a second before following her lead and climbing into the car. We backed out of the driveway and headed toward Fi's favorite boutique.

**X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX X XX**

By the time we'd made it through dinner at the nicest restaurant I could find, the sun had long since sunk below the skyline. Fiona was seated in the passenger's seat, squirming anxiously as she attempted to restrain herself from removing the blindfold that I had fashioned out of the tie I'd worn to the restaurant. The red silk actually looked rather interesting against her skin. Sometimes the fashion stylings of my cover ID's could come in handy.

"Michael," Fi whined, the ghost of her Irish accent licking the words. "When are you going to tell me where we're going."

"Fi, if I tell you, that ruins the surprise." I laughed, reaching over and placing my hand on her thigh, squeezing gently. We'd been driving for quite a while when I finally reached my intended destination. Steering the Charger into the abandoned lot, I parked it and cut the engine. "Okay, Fi, you can take the blindfold off now." I whispered, shifting in my seat so that I could see her face.

She tore the tie off hastily and blinked until her eyes adjusted. Her jaw dropped and her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight in front of her.

"Oh, Michael." She breathed, her hand grasping mine subconciously. "This is _beautiful_." She threw open the door and we both climbed out of the Charger and into the humid Miami air. I had driven to a place just outside of the city lights, where you could sit and see a blanket of a billion stars hovering over the tops of the city, twinkling like diamonds against black velvet.

I crossed to where she was standing and wrapped my hands around her hips before lifting her onto the hood of the car and climbing up beside her. I leaned back against the windshield and pulled her in between my legs, her back pillowed against my chest and her head tucked beneath my chin.

I ran my fingers over the soft material of the sapphire blue, flowing dress she'd picked out in one of the stores we went to. It clung to her skin and fell just above her knees. Beautiful wasn't even close to being a good enough word to describe the way she looked at that moment.

"How did you find this place, Michael?" She whispered, grabbing my arms and wrapping them around her midsection. I smiled to myself as she covered my arms with hers and snuggled back against my chest.

"I was driving to a job once, and I found this place." I sighed and kissed her temple gently. "Fi, I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Michael?"

"I," I sucked in a deep breath and hesitated. She turned in my arms and looked up at me, waiting for me to continue. "I love you, Fiona." Her eyes welled with tears as she grinned up at me.

"I love you too, Michael." She whispered, her voice barely loud enough to disrupt the night air.

"I'm glad that you decided to move in." I continued, tightening my grip around her waist and leaning down to kiss her softly. "I like having you there every morning when I wake up." I continued, speaking against her lips. I gave her one last kiss before allowing her to settle against my chest again and watching the reflection of the stars illuminating her face.

It was moments like that, wrapped around each other with nothing but the night sky and each other, that I thought maybe being burned wasn't so bad. Perhaps, the CIA wasn't something that I really needed in my life to be happy. Maybe, just maybe, this was enough...who was I kidding? Fiona had always been the only person in the world that knows me better than I know myself. There was nothing else in the world that I could ask for. She was my luck. My fate. My fortune. She was...

Everything.


End file.
